


Appreciating The View

by HornyMakkirel (HolyMakkirel)



Series: VasEus Smut Continuity [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Early Mornings, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Shower Sex, Smut, Switch/Switch Relationship, Teasing, Trans Male Character, but theyre both self aware, tender looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMakkirel/pseuds/HornyMakkirel
Summary: Vaseraga and Eustace wanted to take a shower after some early morning intimacy. Surprising nobody, they indulge in a little more intimacy on the way.Written for Rainripple! Set immediately after my other fic in the series, "What I Want To Do."
Relationships: Eustace/Vaseraga (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: VasEus Smut Continuity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Appreciating The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/gifts).



A second shower was not something Eustace enjoyed having to take, particularly not within an hour of his first. If he’d known it would end up this way, he wouldn’t have taken that first shower at all. Standing here, naked, the fog on the mirror still holding on to the last traces of steam that’d built up on it from his first shower, he couldn’t help feel like the earlier one was a waste of time.

Of course, though he wouldn’t say it, Eustace enjoyed being here now. Because unlike when he stared into this mirror earlier, this time there was someone behind him, looming tall and brushing his teeth. Vaseraga had literally woken up only moments earlier, and he had some morning business to catch up on, dental hygiene included. Eustace was polite enough to wait, in no small part because he appreciated the view.

Having already turned the water on, steam had begun to fill the room rather quickly. In a more mundane regard, this meant that the poor mirror had no chance to finish clearing up before it began to fog away again, hiding Vaseraga’s own body from him progressively as the grayness encroached towards his face in the center. More interesting for Eustace, who had by now stepped aside to sit on the small stool in the corner and await his companion/roommate/very definitely not boyfriend’s preparations, was the way the vapor affected the body of the man he was admiring. Anyone with at least a passing ability to see things could tell that Vaseraga had a remarkable physique, but in the increasingly muggy bathroom, as steam collected on his muscles like morning dew, Eustace could  _ tell. _ He looked less like a common draph and more like some chiseled god who’d just finished emerging from sea foam, every curve and line along his muscles that gave him his definition glistening in the low morning light. Most visibly glistening, of course, was the cock Eustace had just barely pulled from his mouth, which maintained a bit of spit even after they’d given it a precursory wiping down before entering the shower. Though it was soft, it still hung slightly up as though it hadn’t fully given up its arousal yet.

To imply that only Eustace had a view to enjoy would be a lie, though. Vaseraga didn’t make it as obvious that he was staring, which was a feat, given that Eustace only stole an occasional peek, but his eyes were firmly planted on just the right spot in the mirror to catch the Erune in his gaze. He was brushing his teeth for suspiciously long, not that he would have cared if Eustace grew suspicious. The volume in his hair had begun to wilt, strands growing damp and falling dorkily onto his forehead and eyes. His ears angled downwards, as though bored, but Vaseraga didn’t feel all too bad knowing that they were both just playing at aloofness as they often did. Though he wasn’t as hulking, on account of not being a Draph, the relative leanness of Eustace’s musculature only made the slight sheen of the dewy light-catching more pronounced, firm stomach and taut muscles practically outlined by the near-glow the room afforded to them. The observant Vaseraga did, of course, notice where Eustace’s eyes were wandering, and he doubted Eustace didn’t notice him looking for himself as well. Neither man was the type to get embarrassed about such things, even if they both danced about hiding them.

For all the differences in their appearances, the two men had one trait in common which they were both acutely aware of; scars. Sure, Vaseraga had plenty more across his legs from times he was sent flying across the terrain by juggernaut foes, and Eustace’s hands were practically patterned with callouses and raw skin from frantic, uncharacteristically brash use of his gun in times of crisis. Yet more was alike than was different; slashes up and down their arms, backs, chests; again, not the same ones, but just similar enough that the two could understand each other. Gashes along the stomach, lines along the bust, nicks and slices and burns along the arms, none needed any explaining. Whether the scars matched or contrasted, both men could tell what caused them to appear on the other, and both men loved each other more for them.

And then Vaseraga leaned down and spat into the sink, rinsed his mouth, and began to turn. Eustace stood up with a half-groan, half-sigh, faux indignation filling his voice as he let out a  _ “finally.” _ and stepped into the shower, awaiting Vaseraga’s entry before fully disappearing within.

The showers on the Grandcypher were decently spacious, since they had to be big enough to fit the tallest of Draphs. Fitting a decently tall Draph  _ and _ an Erune beside, however, was not something they were designed to do. While there was obviously enough room that both men could fit, neither was going to have much space to move. This was not the first time they showered together, and neither of them expected otherwise.

They stood on opposite ends of the shower, water shooting between them against the glass door. Neither seemed to mind; despite the events of just a few moments ago, they both seemed to care more about the intimacy of being here together than actually showering. Slowly, Vaseraga’s hand crept up Eustace’s back, then neck, and then cupped the back of his head as the Erune wrapped his arms around Vaseraga’s shoulders. They leaned into one another and locked lips, then pulled away and locked lips again, until they went from kissing to making out, tongues brushing against each other gently and with passion all at once. Vaseraga’s thumb brushed against the base of Eustace’s ear; Eustace faltered, stifled a moan. His ears were sensitive. The Draph’s other hand cupped the top of his head, simultaneously playing with his ear and teasing his other ear more directly, until Eustace had to pull away practically humming with ecstasy. His back hit the wall of the shower.

From here, their height difference was pronounced. For an Erune, Eustace was downright towering; paired up with a Draph, this put him neck high where most others may be chest high. Taking advantage of that, he pressed forward, until Vaseraga was backed up against the opposite wall and Eustace was laying kiss after kiss on his broad chest. In his periphery, he saw the darker skin of the Draph’s nipple, and his hand dragged up the full breadth of Vaseraga’s side to rub against it with two fingers. It was Eustace’s turn to elicit a moan, and elicit one he did as a small grin cocked on his lips. Moving to the other pec, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and ran against the other nipple, occasionally retreating away to allow Eustace’s lips to pucker in a kiss, alternating methods to keep things from stagnating. His labors were rewarded as Vaseraga’s moans turned into a hum that mirrored his own from earlier, with a surprise that pressed right up against his hip.

“Really?” Eustace sounded almost disinterested, though the sentiment was entirely manufactured as his hand left the chest and made its way down to the slowly restiffening shaft below. “It hasn’t even been half an hour and you’re already ready to go again? Needy much…” Despite his teasing, he was already getting down on his knees, preparing to cram himself into the corner of the shower as part of their horribly space-inefficient game.

And then Vaseraga’s hand gripped his shoulder, and he looked up to see the man looking down at him with a shake of his head. “You already got me off today-”

“But  _ you _ got me off last night,” snapped Eustace as he continued to lower himself.

“ _ So, _ ” Vaseraga said, squeezing the shoulder he had his hand wrapped around. “Let’s not be so one sided.”

Realizing what was being offered, Eustace nodded and rose slowly back to his feet. He stepped forward, until one of his legs was behind Vaseraga and the other was angled away from him, and he wrapped his arms around his lover, one across the waist and the other up across his shoulder and neck. As he awaited the other half of this motion, he began to kiss at Vaseraga’s neck and trap, practically climbing a few inches up the man already.

For his part, Vaseraga got his hands around Eustace’s legs. On the one further back, he simply laid his palm against the thigh; on the one that was already hiking up his hip, he tucked it underneath. He tugged against it. As if in sync, Eustace not only lifted that leg up all the way, but hopped the other so that Vaseraga could hold them both, and pulled his lower arm up the torso to better support himself. The two were now face-to-face, and Eustace’s now free hand was tracing its way down Vaseraga’s chest until it was between their legs. With uncharacteristic tenderness, he presses his lips against Vaseraga’s. With familiar lust, he grabbed Vaseraga’s cock, now as firm as could be despite its recent orgasm, and pressed his lips against that, too.

Like a dam breaking, they were immediately back to the stupid, horny duo they’d been last night when they went to bed half sex-addled, and earlier that day when they turned a “good morning” into a blowjob. Eustace had been primed and ready for minutes by now, loose and inviting for the cock below; Vaseraga was almost painfully stiff, seemingly unphased by the fact that this would be his second load of the morning. The chaste peck they’d just exchanged once more devolved into a primal, passionate makeout, but their faces were practically on autopilot; both men were entirely occupied with what was happening below. Eustace’s arms came up under Vaseraga, bent upwards, and gripped at his horns. The Draph’s head was pulled backwards by the motion, letting his partner lean in and take full control of the lovemaking above. In tandem, Vaseraga did  _ not _ hold back with his pounding, both literal and innuendous; his hips pulled back and forth as he rammed himself deep, and in turn he pulled Eustace away from and against the wall, neither of them bothered about the force of his collision each time. Every overpowering slam was accompanied by a sharp bite to the Draph’s lower lip, the shameless and excessive passion only turning them both on further. 

Before long, Eustace’s walls began to pulse around Vaseraga’s cock, the Erune letting go of the horns and pulling back from the kiss as he finally honored his partner with a true, unhidden moan. Vaseraga spoke not long after. “I’m…” he was damn near struggling, voice possessed by his lust. “I’m about to-” 

Eustace didn’t need him to finish; they’d done this before. Again in sync, Vaseraga let go of his legs in perfect time for him to slide off the cock and land with a light splash. Despite how consumed he was by ecstasy, he was still borderline clinical as he grabbed the cock in his hands again. It didn’t take much; two pumps and a kiss to the side of the tip, and Vaseraga came once more, cum splattering against the wall to be washed off as he let out a rumbling moan. Collapsing backwards, he  **_thudded_ ** against the wall behind him, sitting across the entire floor of the shower as Eustace panted on his knees between his calves.

Softly, he fell to his side, draping himself along the Draph’s chest as they enjoyed the cozy warmth of isolation on a lazy, but exciting morning.

And then a muffled, familiar voice came through the wall, both men burying their faces in their hands as they heard it.

_ “You two sound like you had fun.” _

Ah.

It seems Zeta was using her bathroom at the time, too.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to be updated on my fics as they come, you can follow me on twitter @nogoodtora!


End file.
